


Offsetting The Trust

by anxiousgeek



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-13
Updated: 2008-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and House don't trust each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offsetting The Trust

He thrust into her, stilling for a moment, before sliding in further with a groan. Beneath him Cameron whimpered, shifting her slim hips a little to adjust to him, to the wonderful intrusion that was House.

"Fucking hell Cameron," he mumbled, dropping his head to her shoulder.

"Yeah," she replied, not really listening, just feeling him. On top, inside, "yeah."

"Been a while?" he asked, breath harsh in her ear as he lifted his head up a little, wriggling a little against her. She whimpered again.

"Yeah, I was saving myself for you."

He laughed, breathless, pulling out and pushing back in, slick fire surrounding him.

"Hurts?"

"In the good way," she hissed out when he moved again. When he trust in, she whimpered, grabbing a hold of his shoulders.

"I really like that whimpering noise. Do you always do that?"

He'd regained his breath but his voice was still strained, catching on his inward thrusts, breathing deep on every outward thrust, moving in a slow pace.

"No," she whimpered. He chuckled, kissing her on the lips. She smiled at him, looking at him with that adoration he saw so often and some wonderment, which he hated because he wasn't a man to be adored, wasn't wonderful. But she felt like that anyway.

She was slim, and slight, taut and tight, beneath him and around him. As he moved, he felt the fire burning his skin, the heat of her flushed skin and little body.

"Fucking hell," he muttered again.

"Hmmmm?" she said, eyes closed, hips rocking against his.

"Nothing, just..nothing."

She smiled, like she knew, knew what he wanted to say. He frowned back at her closed eyes and bent his head to take a nipple in his mouth. Allison Cameron's tiny body and perfect tits and cunt and he liked to think all those dirty words about Cameron because she seemed so innocent and naive. Like she didn't have breasts and a pussy.

One that was clenching, squeezing and driving him crazy.

He picked up his pace a little, frighting against his leg, the throb echoing through his entire body. He wanted to scream but kept a lock on it, on himself, Cameron was holding onto him, clutching his shoulders. She was moaning, whimpering and good god he needed to see more.

He put his weight onto his good leg and rolled them over, both of them groaning as his cock slipped from her body. She pouted at him, and damn, if it wasn't the sexiest thing ever.

"Better on the leg," she muttered, gripping his sticky cock hard. He thrust up into her hand.

"Better on the eyes," he groaned, both hands going to cup her breasts as she sank down onto him.

Next time, he'd take more Vicodin, hell some morphine and some Viagra too and fuck her through the mattress.

Cameron was still for a moment, head hanging down, blonde hair hiding her face, hands resting flat on his chest, her body fluttering around him, his throbbing within her.

"Oh God," she whimpered, lifting her head up to look at him.

"Yes?" he said. She glared at him, and that was the sexiest thing ever. Along with the pout.

He was going to have to make a list.

She put more pressure onto his chest and started to move her hips slowly, like he had done, but now it was torturing him. Some of the pressure was lifted from his leg and the throb in his cock equalled that in his thigh.

The whimpers had ceased now she was on top and he filed that away for a later date. There was definitely going to be more of this, fuck Chase, and his own misery be damned. Her pace picked up, his hands drifting down to her hips, then her thighs, feeling the muscles work as she moved for a moment.

"Fucking hell," he muttered. His gaze drifted down her body, down to where they met, watching as his cock disappeared in, gauging the pleasure and pressure of it. Even during sex he couldn't switch off. Even before his leg had been hacked up it had been liked this and she was so...fucking hell. He regretted not fucking her sooner, so many regrets.

He sighed, the sound slightly strangled at the end as she sped up a little, twisting her hips to the side. He moved his hands to explore a little more, smoothing over the skin of her hips, to the hair between her legs, just pressing through it, not touching her clit as he felt around, his mind going over exactly where his cock was inside her as she moved.

When he did brush over her clit she cried out, forcing a 'nuh' noise from her chest, her body torturing him again.

"Come on Cameron," he grunted, hands on her hips again, "come for me."

"You can't just demand I have an orgasm House," she said, "you have to do some work."

He raised an eyebrow, and managed to grin despite the fact he felt like he was going to burn up into ash and smoke at any moment.

"You sure about that?"

"Very," she moaned.

"You should trust me on this," he told her.

"I don't trust you."

"You don't trust me?"

"No," she hissed. "Do you trust me?"

He had no idea where any of this had come from. No idea whether this was serious or not, but it seemed to be more than just...sex talk.

"No," he answered, trying to sound honest, despite being close to coming, hard. "And I hate to admit it," he said with another sigh, hands moving again, her hips keeping a sweet steady pace, "but you're probably right. Most women need more stimulation than penetration alone can offer."

"Uh-huh," she said, distracted.

"Usually clitoral stimulation."

"Uh-huh." Another whimper and he grinned.

"Do you want some clitoral stimulation Cameron?" he asked and wanted to laugh but couldn't find enough breath. She nodded, blonde hair getting wilder with the motion. "What do we say?"

"I don't need to beg House," she said smiling, closing her eyes again and leaning back a little, "I can work my own body, I just thought it would be nice for you to do it."

"Nice," House huffed, amused.

"You know what I mean."

As she spoke he pressed down on her clit, hard and she bucked against him, crying out. He did it again and he groaned as her entire body reacted to the touch, his thumb pressing down, hard, always hard because they were both way past teasing. Teasing was for doorways and hallways and sofas. He had teased her in her doorway, then hallway, but had skipped the sofa, pulling her straight to her bedroom instead, kissing her, undressing her, hands on her tits, pushing her skirt up. Nipping her lower lip, her neck, her nipples. Sucking and kissing and licking her breasts. Hands splayed over the smooth pale skin of her stomach, her spine, turning her around and around to take her in before he fucked her, before he lay her down on her bed, pale yellow covers, pastel green pattern, sweet and nice.

Nice.

This was better than just nice, Cameron was more than just nice and he circled her clit over and over, trying to time with her movements on her body, but failing, pleasure finally taking over him, only the dull throb of his leg making itself known, and the sweet taste of Cameron when she bent down to kiss him as she came, sobbing a little as their tongues clashed.

He grabbed her hips and used the last of his energy to thrust up, pulling her forward, breasts in his face, thrusting up hard and forceful, Cameron making more 'uh' noises as her orgasm continued to shudder through her body.

He came, his leg screaming and ruining it a little, Cameron clinging to him for her life, the pleasure deafening him for a minute.

"Fucking hell..." he groaned, breathing hard, drenched in sweat. Cameron lifted herself off him, whimpering one last time before falling to his side. He rubbed his thigh, and she went to get up before he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I can get them," he said, voice gruff. She gave a small nod, head collapsing to the pillow again. Hand gripping his thigh, he sat up, looking around for his jeans.

"Other side," she mumbled, head buried in a frilly pillow.

He grunted and got to his feet, whole body shaking as he walked around the bed to where his jeans were in a heap under her shirt. He bent at the waist, reaching one long arm down to sweep them up.

"Next time, I'll take more before we start, not after," he said, downing three pills. Maybe it would knock him out for a few hours and he could wake up feeling able to do this again.

"Next time?" she said, turning over to look at him. He was barely standing on one leg, and he almost fell onto her side of the bed when he walked. Shemoved for him, but tried to keep quiet about how much pain he was in. "You don't trust me."

"You don't trust me either."

"No one should trust you House," she said, making him smile. He lay back, eyes closed, hand still wrapped around his leg.

"Maybe no one should trust you either," he said, "I mean, you just cheated on Chase."

"If that were true, I would be insulted and reacting violently to that." He looked across at her. "You really think I could cheat on anyone?"

"No," he admitted.

"But you don't trust me?"

"No," he closed his eyes from the pain on her face, and the pain in his leg. That was the insult. "Just because you won't cheat on me, doesn't mean you won't..." he trailed off, "...fuck me over."

"I won't."

"You're too nice."

"So you keep telling me." When he looked at her again, she was smiling at him again.

"So next time?" he asked.

"What do you want from me House?" she asked.

"Sex, mostly, that okay?"

"For now."

"For now?"

"I'll take what I can get from you, while I can get it," she said, pulling he covers up over them both, "before you get bored, or I get annoyed with you."

"You're always annoyed with me," he pointed out.

"And you're always bored."

"So this is doomed to fail."

"Probably," she said, "go to sleep."

"I don't get you," he said, settling down next to her, letting her curl up against him, around him.

"Then you won't be getting bored for a while then?" she asked, kissing his shoulder.

"Guess not."


End file.
